Eighty plus Seven Equals a Sweet Alternate Reality
by Adria626
Summary: A wonderfully written alternate reality written for all the Helen and James fans out there. Will be extremely fluffy and full to the brim with Helen and James's cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** I love Helen and James. As it stands I did not appriciate him dying. So in my little world he never did and Helen and James lived happily ever after.

**Disclaimer:** Yes I do realize that I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters. I certainly do not own Peter Wingfield. (I saw him in X-Men 2 and for some reason my boyfriend did not enjoy the fact I was drooling over him rather than the usual one I'm drooling over Wolvie).

**A.N 2:** By the way this is absolutly AU and picked off from the moment James Watson stepped through the Sanctuary doors.

**Eighty + Seven=a Sweet Alternate Reality **

"Helen, it's so good to see you." He kissed both her cheeks wanting nothing more than to take her on the door.

"James welcome back to the Sanctuary. Did the trip here cause you any problems?" Helen wrapped her arms around James's as they continued to walk farther away from that treachorous door Helen knew James wanted to pound her into.

"Oh no everything went fine. How are you darling?" Helen's grip got tighter, she had to keep her mask on, at least till they got to their bedroom

"Much better now that you're here. What's it been a month?" A month that had been harrowing and had caused James to actually use the phone.

"Yes far too long in my opinion. Shall we meet everyone or go straight to the bedroom? You know I did bring corpses, but I much desire to examine your body." Helen picked up their pace, practically running to the nearest elevator.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Helen pressed the stop button and instantly pushed James against the nearest hardest surface. She kissed him hungrily, moaning into his mouth.

"Oh Helen how I've missed you. How are the children?" She started to work on his shirt and tie, impatiently unbuttoning his pants to find him more than ready.

"Oh shut up and take me James, I at least know you're capable. Remember last fall in Greece?"

"With great clarity." James lifted up her skirt and entered her in one swift motion.

"James! Oh god you feel amazing." She wrapped her legs around his waist knowing she wouldn't harm any of his device that he wore for nothing more than cover.

James rubbed her stomach, rolling over a small bump. "Helen how is it only now that I learn than you're pregnant?"

"I meant to tell you over the phone, but you always distracted me. Oh James right there…" Helen screamed, throwing her head back as she came. James soon followed after her, moaning into her neck.

"You could have at least telegramed me. What are you three months now?" James buttoned up after helping her get the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"James please don't be angry. What you should be angry about is John is here and the bloody man won't stop hitting on me. And! He thinks Ashley is his daughter! He's absolutly worse than Nikola ever was."

"What is he doing here? Does he know you're pregnant? Does he know about the children?" Helen kissed her husband, a tequniqe that always had him speechless.

"He's helping with the outbreak, no, and the children are on the other side of the Sanctuary. He won't be staying for long anyway."

"I think we need to go to our bedroom now. It'll make me less inclined to kill him."

"You're in luck, just as you left it. I haven't been sleeping well. Big Guy knows something is wrong. He's caught me asleep on my desk and couch too many times to count."

"Before you seduce me again, tell me how Gregory, Logan, Lyra, Ashley, Emma, and our little boy Xavier are doing."

"They're not very little anymore. Gregory and Logan are nearing eighty and Xavier is nine. It's a good thing we're all immortal, and that John knows nothing of them. I mean I was pregnant with Gregory and Logan when John and Korba tortured you, but John nor Korba ever suspected. Six months later with me screaming that I'd kill you before the night was over, we had two excitable identicle twins."

"I remember, that night you went into pre-mature labor and I almost lost you and the boys. I'd never been so scared in my life."

"Most of them are in their rooms disguised as guest rooms. But we'll see them later. Right now I just want to have my way with you."

"Always the insatiable one. No wonder we have seven children."

"I would blame that one on you. You are more than insatiable."

"Would you care to test that theory Helen Watson?"

"Do your worst."

**A.N:** And that's the beginning of my AU Helen and James story. Please do review if you like were I'm going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets that are not so Secret Anymore**

James grabbed Helen's hand as they strolled down to her bedroom.

"The first thing I'm going to do is take this damned contraption off you. I want to feel all of you James."

"Hey doc as much as we love to hear you and James…John heard everything and he's mad as hell. He's coming to find you and James. I hope you guys have guns."

"Thank you Henry. I'm sure we'll be fine. Can you please raise the EM shield?"

"Sure thing Doc, James." The moment she clicked the off button on the walkie John appeared next to Helen, pushing her up against the wall, his knife at her neck.

"How long Helen? How long have you been screwing my best friend, been married, been having children with him?" All Helen could do was glare at him and place a protective hand over her small bump.

"Ah so you're pregnant. How about I rectify that for all your lies?"

"We've been married since 1910, have six children, and I've been making love to Helen since 1892. We're happy, and nothing you could ever do could change that." James placed his gun to John's head. "If you hurt my wife or our unborn child I will kill you slowly. Let. Her. Go."

"Lock me in the SHU keep the shield up. I will complete this mission and never see the two of you again." John let go of Helen, dropped his knife, and walked off his black trench coat flying behind him.

"James…" Helen suddenly felt dizzy and if it wasn't for her husband's quick reflexes she would have hit her head on the coffee table.

"Helen…" James caught her, carried her to their bedroom, kicking the door open and gently laid her on the bed.

He knew she would wake up soon, but he was more concerned with the child she was carrying. They may have had six children; none the less she had had four miscarriages in the last hundred and twenty years. She'd had two before she gotten pregnant with Logan and Gregory.

"Helen you need to wake up." She stirred and prayed to whatever god that was listening that there wouldn't be blood on the sheets.

"James what happened? I feel so strange."

"You always say that when your with child. You fell darling. We need to get you to the infirmary so we can check out the baby."

"I feel better. I just want you James. Please James make love to me properly."

It took only five minutes for James to take his contraption off. Helen had moved up her skirt and taken off her panties. She lay there touching herself, moaning loudly when she touched her bundle of nerves.

"Helen don't stop." He bent down and instantly started to taste his wife. Her hips moved up in response to ministrations. Helen let out a mewling cry as she rode out her orgasm. Hands in his hair she pulled him up so she could snog her husband.

"James now." James's hazel eyes burned black with lust as he entered his tight wife. She cried out at his first thrust. She swore she was never going a month without him screwing her brains out.

Her moans and cries could be heard loud and clear the hallway.

John had decided to come back to apologize when he heard an all familiar sound. He was so stunned he could hardly move. When he heard Helen scream James's name he ran, and ran, and ran.

"I love you James. Care for another go?" His answer was a wicked smile and then nothing for a good two hours.

Five hours later Helen found herself in Henry's lab to see the new weapon Nikola had built to stop the super-abnormals.

In six more hours they were going to India to retrieve the Source Blood. Helen was more than worried. She shouldn't be going on this mission, but she had no choice.

She was far from looking forward to this trip when Nikola would be leering at her constantly, John was angry with her, Will and Clara were ****ing like bunnies, and James wouldn't keep his hands off her let alone let her out of his sight for long.

"Well I've finished it Helen. Unfortunately there's no more wine so before we go you'll have to get pissy Johnny out of the SHU, you know to keep his mind off catching you and James in a less than compromising situation. Oh by the way you look hot when you've just been ravished."

"Tesla as I've told you countless times, please stop looking at my wife like she's your next meal. Though you are right, she does look rather sexy."

"Both of you, seriously I am surrounded by adolescents."

Helen would have continued but she was suddenly hit with a harsh pain in her lower abdomen.

"Helen!" James nor Tesla got to her before she collapsed and fell onto the cold hard concrete floor.

A.N.: I know evil cliffhanger right? I love keeping readers on their toes. There shall be more tomorrow. Must… watch… Sanctuary…


	3. Chapter 3

"Nikola take Helen to the infirmary. I'll meet you there." Nikola scooped Helen into his arms, holding her closer than James felt comfortable with, silently swooshed away in a flash.

When James arrived Helen was writing on the bed screaming. Nikola was using all his strength to keep her lying on the bed, all the while trying to stick and IV in her arm.

"A little help would be nice Watson. I've never seen her like this. Her pain is increasing exponentially." James held his wife down long enough for Nikola to insert the IV and get a drip going.

"Go get John we don't have much time!" James frantically gave her something for the pain, hoping, wishing, praying that she'd calm down long enough he could find a reason and a cure before she lost the baby. He wished he was as adept at giving medication as Helen.

"James what's wrong with her? And why the hell do I have to get John? He won't be any help other than to be in the way." Nikola did not like being told what to do, especially not by James Watson.

"She may be miscarrying. I can't allow that to happen. It nearly destroyed her last fall. And if she does, I want someone to shoot and I'm not angry with you at the moment." Nikola glared at him and flipped him off with one of his claws.

"James please don't go. It's not John's fault…exactly. I'm five months along, not three like you originally surmised. I'm in pre-term labor James. The great Sherlock Holmes actually got something wrong. OH MY GOD! Give me a shot. I have them in the last drawer on the right. Please…before my water breaks. HURRY… Damn it James!"

Helen would have loved to punch him for the look he gave her, but another contraction tore through her body, making her scream in an agony that sent chills down James's spine.

"Mom! Dad what's wrong with mom?" A man with curly black hair, faded ripped jeans and a button up shirt came into the infirmary followed by a man who was identical except for his more professional attire.

"She's in labor Logan…oh and Gregory. It's nice to see you both." James stabbed Helen in her shoulder, hoping to God whatever she had him grab worked and quickly.

"James, the baby…" Helen shot up, tears falling down her cheeks, thinking the worst had happened. The baby's heart rate returned to normal and James sighed a breath of relief.

"The baby is fine. Now would you be so kind as to tell me why you are five, not three months pregnant? Do you by chance know what we're having?"

"I'm sorry James. I don't know, but I do know we're having twins."

"Oooh great! I'm gonna get them onesies that say Thing One and Thing Two and When two people love each other very, very much…" Gregory smiled at Logan's comment.

"Very funny Logan. How are your brothers and sisters?"

"Fine dad. We'll go get them if mom's feeling up to it."

"I am still in a bit of pain. I'm sure your father will have me here for a few hours for observation."

"Yeah right, he'll do way more than just observe you, we best clear out now." A woman with long blonde curly hair and green dress sauntered into the infirmary.

"Georgiana that is…"

"The truth." Helen and James shared a look and then glared back at Georgiana, Logan and Gregory because they were more than right.

"She does have a point you know. After Helen found out about Georgiana and Lyra you were all over each other for hours. I did not appreciate having to watch over the children Helen." Nikola said with a smirk right before Helen winced.

"All of you have to leave. This may take all night. Someone please inform John we aren't going tonight." They all did as they were told, even Nikola, though he took a little more coaxing when James threatened to shoot him.

"James I need another shot."

"We only have four more left."

"I refuse to lose another child James." With those final words she fell asleep, not noticing that James had given her something to sleep.

Hours passed while James sat by Helen's side, holding her hand and keeping a watchful eye on the babies heartbeats. Helen woke up and suddenly felt very different. She looked at her expanded stomach and gasped.

"Helen your pregnancy is progressing rapidly, that's why you've been in so much pain. You're almost nine months along now. Your water will break and soon…" James flashed in and out of Helen's vision, disappearing into John who instantly had one knife at her neck and one inching towards her stomach.

"This isn't real!" Helen screamed only to be shaken awake by James.

"Helen you're all right and so are the babies. You had a nightmare, and from the looks of it was pretty horrible." James placed a wet cloth on her forehead.

"It was…John…How long have I been out?" Helen looked around to see only her and James in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry darling I fell asleep or else I would have woken you up sooner. You haven't had a contraction in a couple of hours according to the machines. So if you're feeling up to it we're all ready to go. I have the rest of the shots just in case."

"Help me up and this time put my clothes on, not off."

"It can be arranged…"

**A.N.:** I will update ASAP. I know it was a long while in between chapters. I had this one all typed up and then the internet died which in turn pissed me off. It won't be as long now that I have internet. I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Please read and review. It makes my day awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

** Kicking your way out of Love and into the Thoughts of a Mad Man **

**A.N.:** A little bit of confusion probably arose when I changed the names of their children. They are: Gregory, Logan, Ashley, Georgiana, Lyra, and Xavier. Gregory, Logan, Georgiana, and Lyra are all identical twins.

"I can't believe we're having twins." James said as he moved the wand across her abdomen to check on the babies one more time before they left for India. Two more children. He couldn't believe it.

"You said that last time. The only difference now is they're not identical. Thank God for small miracles. I still can't tell the difference between Georgiana and Lyra. Do we want to know what they are? I'd kind of like to be surprised." Helen looked at the screen, trying her hardest not to find out what they'd be having.

"Well it certainly doesn't help that they go around wearing the same clothes. They look so much like you, and I'd like to be as well."

"Very well then, and I know…Help me get dressed James. I'm sure we've lost enough time already. It's a shame we have a mission to compete, I do so like cuddling with you."

"Among other things as Georgiana pointed out. I really do wish you didn't have to go. It'd put my old decrepit heart at rest. Then again I don't think your father would have any way of knowing that we'd be married and that you'd be pregnant when this trip happened."

James helped her get her clothes on, gently laying a hand on her belly, grinning when one of the twins kicked. "I suppose you're right. He always did like you, but since I was engaged to John at the time I'm sure he would have thought nothing of us being together."

"Oh I don't know I don't think he would be that surprised actually. He knew of my affection towards you, he even gave me his blessing before he disappeared." Helen raised her eyebrow at this new piece of knowledge, knowing all the while he was stalling.

"James as much as I appreciate you wanting to spend an infinite amount of time with me, we do have a mission to complete. The faster we get to India the faster we can cuddle."

"Lead the way my love." James followed her out of the infirmary and to the foyer where he knew everyone would be waiting for them.

James snuck a protective arm around Helen's waist to make Tesla jealous and irritate John some more. He knew his wife could take care of herself, but he always had the underlying feeling of always wanting to protect her, either from herself or from the creatures she harbored.

"Hello gentlemen, Clara; shall we be on our way?"

John couldn't look at Helen, not with James so close to her. And to think he had thought for years that he had eternity to win back her affections when all this time his best friend had been her confidante, lover, husband, and father of her children; everything he wanted to be for her before the Source Blood had changed them forever.

Jealousy and hatred ran through his veins. He wanted to cry, shout to the heavens that life wasn't fair and then kill them for what felt like knowing betrayal.

He could see how happy they were, and a part of him that was still 'him' wanted to give them his blessing and wish them the best. Just seeing Helen happy should have made him happy, but instead it made him indescribably…sad, remorseful, and wish that he could run away and never see her again. But he knew he'd always come back to her, because no matter whatever else he felt, his love for her outweighed the strongest raging urge to strangle her where she stood. And he did love her, more than the creature inside of him understood. And that would be what would keep him sane, for all eternity…without her.

Helen saw the expression on John's face that told of undeniable hurt and anger towards her and James. She knew he still loved her, but her love for him had disappeared the night she found out he was Jack the Ripper and lost their child she did not know she had been carrying.

She would tell him someday, someday when he was the John she knew. At least now she knew the creature inside him was to blame; it gave her peace of mind for the first time in over a century. As of now Nikola was working on a way to capture the creature, but it would take time, time they didn't have right now.

She glanced at Nikola as she told them what the plan was and where exactly they were going. He had been at the Sanctuary for over twenty years now, and the man who had once been a thorn in her side and wine cellar was now her best friend once more. She had known he'd loved her since before The Five, but she could never really bring herself to feel more than friendship towards him.

It comforted her, though, that he would always be there for her, no matter he could still drive her completely insane and her wine cellar was still constantly depleted. He had even delivered two of her children. He was a good man and she couldn't be happier he was going with them. She knew he would keep her safe.

Helen felt James's grip on her loosen, knowing she had become lost in her thoughts.

He watched as John teleported everyone away. "Helen I want you to be careful. No unnecessary risks. I love you woman and I wouldn't stand eternity well without you."

John appeared before Helen could say anything back to her husband. John glared at them before grabbing their shoulders and teleporting them to their destination.

A.N.: Next chapter will be their trip to wonderful India. Ya! If you have any requests I'd be more than happy to oblige. Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing you are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Walking Helps the Unwarranted Carrying through Tunnels **

**A.N.:** I know, I know this is a long time coming. But here it is. Enjoy. As always read and if you have the inclination, review.

Helen had always hated being teleported. Now she hated being teleported while pregnant. James held her hair back as she disposed of her breakfast and lunch.

"Give me your gun James; I'm going to kill him!"

Helen reached over to where she knew James kept his gun, in the back of his pants, only to be stopped by James's overly reactive reflexes.

"Helen how many times have I told you it's not appropriate to cop a feel on your husband in front of the children, oh and now your ex. How do you think they feel every time…?"

"Nikola shut up!" James, Helen and John yelled, all three giving him dirty looks.

"Wow I know why Jacky is cranky, he's upset because he can never be with Helen, and Helen's flaunting around wearing hormones on her sleeve, but why is Jamesie yelling at me?"

"Nikola please…stop…talking." Helen tried not to make it look like she was leaning against the nearest tree, but then again having momentary lapses in memory that her husband was the epitome of Sherlock Holmes seemed to be happening more often than it should. ..

"Helen this was not a good idea. John take us back now, someone else can take Helen's place."

John started towards Helen, but something akin to a plagued darkness tinged with hatred in her eyes made him stop dead in his tracks.

"James everyone knows that I have to do this, no one else. My health is not as important as the entire abnormal world." James stared incredulously at his wife, knowing that she'd vote for the self-sacrifice side of things no matter what he said or did.

"The Hell it's not! John please take her back right now. Helen you are not risking your life and the lives of our children for a mission that may or may not save the world. JOHN DO IT NOW!"

Helen had only seen James angry a handful of times and most of the time he only became angry when he was scared, and if she could guess James was just as frightened as her. By the shaking in his hands and the cloudiness of his hazel eyes, she knew that they'd have to have a conversation in private about all of this, and sooner than later. She couldn't wait to get home now.

The menace in Helen's eyes towards John made him stay planted where he stood, non-moving and even a bit scared.

"James the sooner we get this done the sooner you can place me on bed rest and I promise I won't move nothing more than a finger the rest of this pregnancy."

"Do you need another shot?" He knew the answer to his question, but wanted her to say yes. He needed her to say yes. Which is why he wasn't surprised when she shook her head no.

"No, for now I'm fine. Let's continue. On second thought, James give me your arm." Limping towards her husband, she grabbed his arm and gripped onto his arm tight enough to leave bruises.

James leaned over so only Helen could hear him. "This only proves my point. You're a total daddy's girl. How hard can your test really be?"

Helen shot him a glare reserved for Jack the Ripper and people who had begun to really irritate her. "Do you know any other 157 year old person who can walk in that room and complete my test?"

"No, but I could go find one."

Helen knew James was trying his best to lighten the mood, but his attempt was falling on deaf ears. Pain continually ripped itself throughout her midsection. It was only a matter of time before her water broke and she lost another child. She would rather the whole world go to Hell in a hand basket than to miscarry, again. Helen could handle a whole network for over a hundred years, but the loss of a child, nothing was the same after that, nothing.

"Oh right, good luck with that."

Helen internalized her sudden distressing pain as best she could, quickly going to her happy place, which involved her and James screwing each other on her desk in randomized positions. Oh she just wanted to go home. Sleep, she wanted to sleep.

An hour later Helen had realized that walking helped, it did, but finding the last stronghold of vampires blasted all to Hell did not.

She wanted to cry, but crying wouldn't solve anything, though it would make her feel better than this, this was worse. The contractions were now five minutes apart. Logic dictated that she should tell James to give her the shot, but her stubbornness won out any logical reasoning.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she hung her head in defeat and prayed to a God she hadn't believed in since seeing several wars and atrocities to humanity to please stop her contractions just long enough for her to complete this mission. In the end, logic won.

"James dear, can you stop for a moment bickering with John and please give me that damn shot. The contractions are two minutes apart. I need that shot NOW!"

Helen doubled over and fell into John's arms.

"Hey we found an opening; it goes into some tunnels. Oh god what happened?" Will stared at Helen in John's arms and looked at James in confusion.

Will and Clara watched as James gave his wife a shot and Helen smacked John in the chin.

"John for the love of God put me down!" Helen squirmed, thrashed, and hit him again for good measure before he gently passed her to James.

"I'm not a child! Put me down James."

"No, you are not walking. I'll take you to your test, we'll get the Source Blood, and then we'll go home and then everyone is going to be happy because you are going to be on bed rest for the next four months."

"James Watson put me down this instant!" Helen tried to slap him, but his reflexes won again. He glared at his wife, trying his best to look as angry and vigilant as possible.

"NO! You are going to be carried and that is FINAL."

John gave James a pointed look and followed him into the tunnel.


End file.
